wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Dynasty
The Next Dynasty is the Hundred Fiftieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 19, 2017. Synopsis After Yuki Muto's epic adventure, Yuki and Mikoto had a daughter named Ayame Muto. Dan Renato, his twin brother Ace, Yuki Seika, the Seika twins and Yoko Buxaplenty were her best friends. Plot The Episode begins at downtown in Konohatropolis. As Manta goes home from school, he gets the feeling that he has been called by someone at the Funbari Hill. When he takes a shortcut route home, this leads he later saw the dark sky full of stars. This is how he first met with Yoh, Yoko, the Renato twins and the Seika twins. While Yoh asked him if he came to see the stars together with "everyone" else. As Manta asked Yoh on referring who "everyone" else was, then multiple ghosts appear beside Yoh. This later makes Manta screams in horror and shock. The next morning Manta tries to explain everything that happened last night at school, but the three students don't believe him and just making fun of it and teasing him. Later on Yoh shows up as a new transfer student in Manta's classroom. Manta is determined to reveal Yoh's big secret. After following Yoh all week without any results. Meanwhile at night, Manta decides to wait for Yoh showing up at the Funbari Hill with a camera, to take pictures as evidences. At the funbari Hill, Manta runs into Ryu and his gang. Ryu orders his gang to find the kid who trespasses their territory. Th Girl appeared into the scene, and then fights with Ryu and easily wins while cutting off the pompadour with her "Legendary Sword". This is how Manta met Ayame Muto for the first time who placed the flowers at Amidamaru's tombstone which it splits in half by accident after Ryu gets knocked out and his gang runs away. The next morning Manta tries to explain what happened at school. He still gets made fun of but this time he gets help from Yoh, who tells him and the three students the truth that spirits are indeed real. After class, Yoh takes Manta to the Funbari Hill to wait for Ayame. Yoh ties Manta down to the three so he can't run away scared. Yoh fixes Amidamaru's tombstone with glue and has a conversation about what happened the other night with his new club-like best friends. Later on, in order to get to know more about Amidamaru's past, Yoh and Manta visit the Funbari Local Museum where Amidamaru's old sword, rusted Harusame, is being displayed. Yoh and Manta decide to spend the night waiting at Harusame's display, as the keeper tells them that the sword can be heard crying at night. The guys find out that it's not the sword, but a spirit is crying over Harusame. The spirit is named Mosuke, a swordsmith. Mosuke tells them that he was the one who forged the sword and that he is Amidamaru's best friend. Then Mosuke tells them about 600 years ago, after he and Amidamaru earned themselves work under the daimyo, later on at night Amidamaru was ordered to kill his best friend, but he refused. Back at the hill at night. Amidamaru told Mosuke to run away, but Mosuke wanted to give Amidamaru the best Harusame as a final gift. The two promised each other to be at the hill the same night. But someone was spying on them and reported to the daimyo. Therefore Amidamaru was killed them all before dying from exhaustion. Mosuke can't not rest in peace until he gives Harusame to his best friend Amidamaru. Yoh then gives Mosuke the opportunity to use his body to bring the sword to the hill, where Amidamaru was waiting as well. While in Yoh's body, Mosuke forges the newest Harusame. As Ayame heads home to her mother, she runs into the unknown shaman again but this time at a traffic light. The unknown shaman passes the street while the light is red, and slices an upcoming truck in half using his kwandao and spirit. As the unknown shaman turns to Ayame, he tells him that he is "the only shaman needed" and his name is Tao Ren. Before he walks away like nothing happened, he tells Ayame that he is going to be the Shaman King. This leaves Ayame frightened. The next morning, Manta tells Yoh about what happened. Yoh does not seem to care about the fact that there is another shaman in town, but Manta gets his attention when he says that Ren wants to become shaman king. Yoh does not know the name Tao Ren but Manta comes to the conclusion that he must know Yoh somehow. Meanwhile, Amidamaru appears and is very interested in the skill of Ren's guardian ghost, who seems to be a Chinese warrior according to his appearance. Manta is still worried but Yoh tells him it's alright because a bad person cannot see spirits, therefore Ren must be a good person. As Yoh explains to Manta and Amidamaru what a Shaman King is, they meet Ren at a traffic light. As they cross the road and pass each other, Ren tells Yoh that he is "the only shaman needed" and that he will be waiting for him "at a place where you can see the stars". As Yoh decides to meet Ren, he runs into Manta, who wants to join him in order to get to know more about shamans. Together they head for place where Ren is waiting. Meanwhile at the graveyard, Ryu is seen together with is gang. Ryu is still mad at Yoh for defeating him twice in two days. Just then Ren shows up at the graveyard. He tells Ryu and his gang to move because they are in his way. Ryu and his gang then attack Ren, but he defeats them easily in a blink of an eye. As Ren is about to land a deadly blow on Ryu with his kwandao, Yoh shows up to stops him and then tells Ryu to stand back. Then Ren mocks Yoh for the treating his spirit as a "friend". He states that a spirits should be used as a shaman's "tool". As both shamans use Hyoi Gattai, it's revealed that Ren's guardian ghost is named Bason. This leaves Ryu impressed as Manta states they are shamans and he has no idea what's going to happen next. As Yoh and Ren then start to fight, Ryu is seen being able to see both Guardian ghosts. Then Ren uses his Chuuka Zanmai attack which Yoh is able to block his attack.later Ren then states that "playtime is over" and uses his Hyoi 100%. As Yoh gets badly beaten to the ground, Ren attacks again with his Chuuka Zanmai attack. This breaks Yoh's wooden sword, Hyoi Gattai and badly injures him. While Yoh is in the hospital, Amidamaru feels guilty for the injuries from Tao Ren caused to Yoh because he was not powerful enough. Meanwhile, Manta, Ryu and his gang are waiting outside of lobby, hoping that Yoh will be alright. After Ryu and his gang leave the hospital, Manta enters Yoh's room because he is awake. Manta tells Yoh about that Rya and his gang saved him from Ren. Then Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru have a conversation about what happened the other night in their fight with Ren. Then, a flashback is seen in where Yoh is doing his Shaman training with his grandfather. Early on, Yoh didn't want to do any training, but after his grandfather's story about the Great Spirit later on Yoh decides that he wants to become Shaman King to live an easy life. Manta and Amidamaru are shocked by his impure motivation. Meanwhile, however Bason was spying on them. Then, Ren is seen together with his father. who states that he has to become Shaman King in order to restore the Tao Family's name. Later on, Bason reports to Ren where Ayame is and Ren orders him to guide him to the place. As Yoh tries to get out of his bed, he wants to leave the hospital because he does not want to cause any trouble. As they look out of the window, they see Ren standing at the entrance. Later on, Ren and Ayame are standing face to face. As both shamans use Hyoi Gattai, Ren immediately attacks Ayame several times but Ayame dodges all of his attacks. As Ren states that he will make Winda the Gusto Priestess his tool, he mercilessly attacks Ayame gets beaten to the ground and his Hyoi Gattai breaks. As Ren walks on to them Ayame orders Winda to get away in order to stay out of Ren's hands. As Ren rushes to them, Amidamaru protects Winda and refuses to let her leave Ayame like this. As Yoh uses Hyoi Gattai, he uses Hyoi 100% now. As Ren attacks Yoh with 100% Chuuka Zanmai, Yoh beats him with Amidaryu Gokoujin. As Ren is easily knocked out, while Yoh later collapses because he had no stamina and power left. As Yoh is still in the hospital, an unknown girl is seen walking to the entrance of the hospital. As soon as Yoh wakes up, he, Manta and Amidamaru talk about how Yoh is feeling. Then, the unknown girl shows up at the doorstep of Yoh's room. She starts complaining about Yoh being lazy and states that the "future looks rough". As Manta asks her who she is, it's revealed that she is Kyōyama Anna and Yoh's fiance. This leaves Ayame and co. perplexed. Then Anna later orders Manta to go and buy a drink for her. At the soda machine, Yoh and Manta have a conversation about Anna. Yoh does not seem to like her sudden appearance and tells Manta that Anna is also a kind of Shaman, as a spiritualistic medium. As the two return, Amidamaru is seen being tied up by Anna with her necklace. Anna then tells Yoh that he has to undertake her special training course in order to get stronger. Anna states that with Yoh's current strength he will not succeed in becoming Shaman King. Anna tells them that Shamans from all around the world are gathering for the next Shaman Fight in Tokyo. As Yoh thinks he does not need any special training, Anna then states that she wants to become the Shaman King's First Lady and have an easy life too. And since Yoh is going to be her future husband, he has to become Shaman King no matter what happens. Later as Manta stops by Yoh's house, he tells Manta that Anna makes him run 50.lap every day with heavy weighted beaches attached to his arms and legs. As Manta states that he somehow understands her reasoning, Yoh tells Manta that if he would slack off, the spirits of the family who used to live in their house would report to Anna. As Anna shows up, Yoh has to go for a run again while Manta is being ordered by Anna to clean the house and prepare dinner later. While Yoh is running, Tao Ren is seen taking a shower in his apartment. As he gets out of the shower. he is greeted by his older sister, Tao Jun, shows up. Ren asks her where she came for. Then a loop is shown, in which Yoh gets out of his bed and runs with the heavy weights. This is shown a few times in a row. and results in Yoh collapsing in the hallway from his tiredness. later that night, Tao Jun is seen thinking of "dropping by to say hello" to the Asakura kid who hurt her dearest brother Tao Ren. She is seen with a few talismans and three coffins, whose contain unknown dead bodies she controls. Later on as Yoh prepares to go for a run and Anna want to go for a walk, the two of then talk about the chances of Yoh reaching Hyoi 100% at the moment if Tao Ren would attack him again. As they both go different directions, Anna tells Yoh to buy and prepare something for dinner. As Anna walks down the street, she notices a suspicious black van standing along the way. Meanwhile, Yoh runs through the park where he meets with Manta. As Yoh runs with Manta biking along with him, they have a conversation about how Yoh's training is going. As they take a break at a riverside, the same black van Anna saw earlier stops a close by where Yoh and Manta are. As three jiang Shis get out and surround Yoh and Manta, Yoh tells Manta to get away and takes his heavy braces off. Then, Amidamaru and Anna show up. After Yoh uses Hyoi Gattai, he defeats his three opponents easy. As Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru talk about the progress Yoh made with his training, a black car with Tao Jun inside is seen driving away. As they get home, Anna more than doubles the weight of Yoh's braces. As Yoh is complaining, Anna states that it's to be expected if he wants to become Shaman King. Then as Anna orders Yoh to prepare some food for her, Tao Jun is seen with Tao Ren. She states that Yoh is not so tough and does not understand why her brother had a hard time fighting him. Then she tells her brother that she is going to crush Yoh for him. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun Shaman Human *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon Trivia *This Episode is derived from the first Episodes of both Gundam Build Fighters Series and Shaman King. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon